grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Posner
The husband of April Posner who tried to take advantage of her but failed and placed in prison before the two ended up becoming a married couple! Early Life Born to the single mum Daphne Posner who is a drug addict along with his sister Dr Sarah Posner in Elysian Fields the pair fared out very differently. Despite Daphne's less than great parenting with her drug abuse, Sarah managed to flourish and became a high achiever and eventually a doctor. Michael however was more affected by such behaviour as he was known to get in trouble and not being able to get his emotions in order. Things take an ugly turn when he tried to pursue April. She had no intrest in him and he tried to pursue her and rape her. Thankfully he was stopped and was placed in prison for the crime. Eventually however Michael would become a Christian while in prison and him and April would end up getting married! (See The Devon Show S2 E1) The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 He is released from prison and lives with is wife April. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 1 Whose Been Sleeping in My Bed? The Prescot gang are back and are all about to watch Pride and Prejudice on the TV when announcement is made that Michael Posner, the man who attempted to rape April Posner who Nanny Prescot had invited over to watch the film was freed from prison. However, April has just gone out to get some food. So the gang go to ‘The Lane’ to try and catch Michael before April goes back and knows anything about what has happened. After Nanny Prescot uses her legs to catch the attempted rapist, Del and Rita Sharpino come in to arrest her as they think she is a hooker. They soon realise who it is and them two are also out to find Michael. PJ Simmons then says to use Rita as bate for Michael which they do while everyone hides in the car. When Gary Robinson walks up to try and help her as he usually does with his wife who was absent, the gang all attack thinking he is Michael. They then decide to go back to Nanny Prescot house now thinking he could have gone there to get April. They hear noises when they get in and they go to the Kitchen and attack a figure coming from the window who turns out to be Champaine who wants to stay at her mother’s house which Nanny Prescot eventually relents to. They all come upstairs when they realised that a light is on assuming Michael is their raping April. They jump into the bedroom and grab Michael off of April but after the pair pleads it turns out Michael is now a Christian and is married to April! A fact known by Del and Gary Robinson. The only reason why he broke out of jail was he was refused to conjugal visits with April, he escaped on the night he wanted to consummate their marriage which they failed to do. Michael goes back to prison and apologies for what he has done and everyone in shock but accepted the fact that April married Michael. Episode 7 It's Been A Year Michael ends up being let out to celebrate the year since the Prescot family burst into Nanny Prescot house and a year since beginning of the show. April is also there to celebrate this anniversary. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon Michael and April are among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. He is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.